Power Rangers Dino Charge: Legendary Alliance
Legendary Alliance are three-part bonus episodes of Power Rangers Dino Charge. It will take place sometime after the respective debut of the Gold and Purple Rangers of the series the next year. (created by Pat141Elite) Characters Dino Charge Rangers Super Mega Rangers |Jake Holling |Azim Rizk |- | width="20" style="background-color:yellow;color:black;" |(Super) Megaforce Yellow |Gia Moran |Ciara Hanna |- | width="20" style="background-color:blue;color:white;" |(Super) Megaforce Blue |Noah Carver |John Mark Loudermilk |- | width="20" style="background-color:silver;color:black;" |Super Megaforce Silver |Orion |Cameron Jebo |} Villains *Sledge *Fury *Viviks *Vindrix - Vindrix is the nephew of Emperor Mavro, and cousins of Vrak and Prince Vekar. After learning of the defeat of the Armada, as well as the subsequent demises of his uncle and cousins, he seeks revenge against the Power Rangers by rebuilding the Armada to its former glory. In turn, he teams up with the intergalactic bounty hunter, Sledge. However, he was betrayed by the latter to the Dino Charge and Mega Rangers when Sledge had no time to "face an army of Power Rangers." With that, the Armada is once again extinct. *Gigamax - Gigamax is Vindrix' second-in-command. He obviously look like Matacore from the Super Megaforce episode Samurai Surprise, with the main difference being that he is red colored. *XBorgs *Bruisers Synopsis When The Armada once again rose to vengeance, and subsequently joined forces with Sledge, the Dino Charge Rangers and the Mega Rangers must join together to fight these formidable forces. Plot TBA Legendary Ranger Modes Part 1 *Legendary Ranger Modes for Legendary Alliance, part 1: **Super Megaforce Red - Black Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, Red Overdrive Ranger, Red Lightspeed Ranger. Red Wild Force Ranger **Super Megaforce Blue - Green Mystic Ranger. Blue Overdrive Ranger, Blue Lightspeed Ranger, Blue Wild Force Ranger **Super Megaforce Yellow - Yellow Dino Ranger. Yellow Overdrive Ranger, Yellow Lightspeed Ranger (skirted version), Yellow Mystic Ranger (female version), Yellow Wild Force Ranger (skirted version) **Super Megaforce Green - S.P.D. Red Ranger, Black Overdrive Ranger, Green Lightspeed Ranger, Black Wild Force Ranger **Super Megaforce Pink - Blue Wind Ranger, Pink Overdrive Ranger, Pink Lightspeed Ranger, Pink Mystic Ranger, White Wild Force Ranger **Super Megaforce Silver - Mercury Overdrive Ranger, Titanium Ranger, Solaris Knight, Lunar Wolf Ranger *The first Legendary Ranger Mode in the first part of the Dino Charge team up was the Retro Rangers from the episode Once A Ranger from the anniversary series, Power Rangers Operation Overdrive. **The Legendary Mode formation is not by counterpart order; notably Troy has become the Mighty Morphin Black Ranger due to Adam Park's role as the leader of the Retro Rangers; Noah becomes the Green Mystic Ranger due to Xander Bly's position as second-in-command; and Jake becomes the S.P.D. Red Ranger, due to the fact Bridge, who was previously the S.P.D. Green Ranger, was promoted from Blue (evident on the final episode of Power Rangers SPD) to Red. *All the Legendary Ranger Modes in this first part of the team up are tied to warring villainous factions, antagonists betray another, and some villains who undergo a change of heart. In the cases of the first two elements, it provides an obvious reference why Sledge intentionally betrayed Vindrix to the Rangers. **Lightspeed Rescue: After Diabolico's defeat, resulting his Star Power being put into Impus, who further matured into Prince Olympius, Queen Bansheera's offspring, he would later be revived by Vypra and Loki. Afterwards, Bansheera reveals that she cares more than rebuilding her palace over Olympius, she would later absorb Vypra to complete her metamorphosis into her true form. This ended up killing his ally and friend, Loki, who accidentally blocked Diabolico's shotw:c:powerrangers:Wrath of the QueenIn turn, Diabolico betrays Bansheera, only to be brainwashed by the latter and Olympius. However, Diabolico snaps to his senses and attempts to take down Olympius, with the latter retaliating, and subsequently destroyed by the Lightspeed Rangers. During Queen Bansheera's last stand, Carter (the Red Lightspeed Ranger), who is in a peril with Bansheera, who is attempting to drag Carter into the Shadow World. With Carter trying to convince his teammates to close the tomb, only to insist that they wouldn't leave him behind. Diabolico's spirit would appear before Bansheera and the Rangers, with the former revealing his exact revenge on Bansheera, dragging her into the Shadow World in the process and the tomb is closed. **Wild Force: Mandilok, a General Org who was revived by Jindrax and Toxica, usurped Master Org to assume power of the Org forces. Doing so, caused Master Org to be reborn as a true Org as evident by the Org Horn growing on his head. Sometime later, Master Org sent Onikage as a double agent to both him and Mandilok. To which the latter proved himself worthy towards Mandilok by kidnapping Princess Shayla, until he reveals his true colors. In turn, Master Org slays Mandilok as a result, where he is later revived to be Master Org's loyal minion later on. **Operation Overdrive: The Corona Aurora, a precious treasure that is said to have contained enormus power, is being exploited by two brothers who are eventually turned into two monstrous creatures in the forms of Flurious and Moltor. The brothers' quest for the crown would also attract the attention of Kamdor as well as the Fearcats. In the end, the Fearcats are destroyed one by one by the Rangers ever since Tyzonn becomes the Mercury Ranger; Kamdor is defeated by the Black Overdrive Ranger, while his servance Miratrix' fate is unknown; while Flurious and Moltor are both defeated by the Mack Hartford, in the form of the Red Sentinel Ranger, at the expense of his life force. Ultimately, Mack was revived by the Corona Aurora's essence with the help of Sentinel Knight, turning him into a full human in the process. *This is the first time Orion morphs into the first Power Rangers-exclusive Sixth Ranger, the Titanium Ranger. Boukenger (Super Hero Taisen Z).jpg|Overdrive Rangers (bar Mercury Ranger) 164676_orig.png|Mercury Ranger Part 2 *Legendary Ranger Modes for Legendary Alliance, part 2: **Super Megaforce Red - Red Space Ranger, Red Samurai Ranger **Super Megaforce Blue - Wolf Warrior **Super Megaforce Yellow - Ranger Operator Series Yellow **Super Megaforce Green - Crimson Thunder Ranger **Super Megaforce Pink - Pink Lightspeed Ranger, Galaxy Pink, Navy Thunder Ranger, Ranger Operator Series Black (female version), White Mystic Ranger, Red Samurai Ranger (female version) **Super Megaforce Silver - Titanium Ranger *All of the Legendary Ranger Modes Emma uses alongside each of her teammates are Rangers that have some type of relationship with each other. **In Space and Lost Galaxy (individually): Andros (Red Space Ranger) and Karone (Galaxy Pink) are brother and sister. It should be noted that the latter was once known as Astronema, Karone later became Galaxy Pink after Kendrix Morgan's "death". **Lightspeed Rescue: Ryan (Titanium Ranger) and Dana Mitchell (Pink Lightspeed Ranger) are brother and sister. **Ninja Storm: Hunter (Crimson Thunder Ranger) and Blake (Navy Thunder Ranger) are adoptive brothers. **Mystic Force: Leanbow (Wolf Warrior) and Udonna (White Mystic Ranger) are husband and wife. **RPM: Summer Landsdown (Ranger Operator Series Yellow) is shown to have a love interest towards Dillon (Ranger Operator Series Black). **Samurai: Jayden and Lauren Shiba (Red Samurai Rangers) are brother and sister, with the latter being the older. The two were separated at a young age, Lauren was sent away to in an attempt to lure the Nighloks into thinking Jayden is the head of the Shiba Clan for her safety as she had mastered the perfect sealing symbol. As a part of this plan, Jayden had to keep this a secret from the other Rangers. Crimson Navy Thunder Rangers.jpeg|Crimson and Navy Thunder Rangers Double_Red_Samurai_Ranger.jpg Part 3 *Legendary Ranger Modes for Legendary Alliance, part 3: **Super Megaforce Red - unnamed Red Ranger, Red Space Ranger, Red Wind Ranger, Dino Charge Red Ranger, Red Samurai Ranger (Shark Attack Mode) **Super Megaforce Blue - unnamed Blue Ranger, Blue Space Ranger, Blue Wind Ranger (male version) Dino Charge Blue Ranger, Megaforce Blue (Ultra Mode) **Super Megaforce Yellow - unnamed Yellow Ranger, Yellow Space Ranger, Yellow Wind Ranger (female version), Dino Charge Black Ranger (female version), Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger (Jungle Master Mode) **Super Megaforce Green - unnamed Gold Ranger, Black Space Ranger, Crimson Thunder Ranger, Dino Charge Green Ranger, S.P.D. Green Ranger (SWAT Mode) **Super Megaforce Pink - Pink Space Ranger, Navy Thunder Ranger (female version), Ranger Operator Series Silver, Dino Charge Pink Ranger, Pink Mystic Ranger (Legend Mode) **Super Megaforce Silver - unnamed Silver Ranger, Silver Space Ranger, Green Samurai Ranger (Ninja Storm) (Super Samurai Mode), Ranger Operator Series Gold, Dino Charge Gold Ranger, Super Megaforce Gold **Gosei Great Megazord - Jungle Pride Megazord, Red Dragon Thunderzord (Warrior Mode) **Legendary Megazord - DriveMax Megazord, Pegasus Megazord **Q-Rex Megazord - Dino Megazord, Time Force Megazord (Mode Red) **Dino Charge Megazord - Wild Force Megazord, Thundersaurus Megazord, PaleoMax Megazord **Ptera Charge Megazord - Titan Megazord, Samurai Star Megazord *The New Legendary Mode alludes to the fact that Go-Busters is not adopted into a Power Rangers series with its elements only being infused in Power Rangers Dino Charge, the adaptation of Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. *Some Legendary Ranger Modes in this second part of the team up involves a Ranger in a team having connection to villains. **In Space: It was revealed that Andros (Red Space Ranger) has a connection to the evil princess Astronema, who is revealed to be Karone. Sometime later, Karone would later become the Pink Galaxy Ranger during Kendrix Morgan's absence, and later returned during the Mega War, this time still as the Pink Galaxy Ranger. **Ninja Storm: Lothor, the main antagonist of the series, has an obvious connection to Cam, the Green Samurai Ranger; this is due to the fact his father, Sensei Kanoi Watanabe is Lothor's brother. As a part of Cam and his father's unraveled secrets, Lothor, whose former name Kiya Watanabe, is discovered using Dark Ninja Arts. **RPM: Dillon (Ranger Operator Series Black), under the designation Subject D-44, a man without a past, is known to have a connection to a soldier from the Venjix Computer Network, Tenaya 7. It was revealed that Dillon that has similarities to Tenaya by personality, until such time that the pocketwatch Dillon possessed finally gained the memories he had with his 'sister', which revealed to be Tenaya. *Gia's morph into the Black Dino Charge Ranger marks the first time someone other than Emma morphing into a Black Ranger in a core team. In the latter's case, the Ranger Operators. *Emma's morph into Ranger Silver marks the first time she morphs into a Sixth Ranger and the time she morphs into other than Ranger Black. **This marks the first time both Orion and Emma morph into Ranger Operators Gold and Silver separately. *All of the Megazord Legendary Modes used through the Megazord Keys share something in common with the mecha they transform into. **Gosei Great Megazord as Jungle Pride Megazord - Four of the Gosei Great Megazord's components are technically associated with notable elements within Jungle Fury: ***Phoenix Mechazord: The phoenix is Camille's second Animal Spirit. ***Shark Mechazord: Master Finn's Shark Animal Spirit, that can also manifest into the form of the Shark Spirit Ranger. ***Snake Mechazord: The snake is the spirit of the leader of the Five Fingers of Poison, Naja. ***Tiger Mechazord: Casey's Animal Spirit - the Tiger. **Q-Rex Megazord as Dino Megazord - One of the Q-Rex Megazord's forms, the Q-Rex Dinozord, is based on the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord from Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. **Q-Rex Megazord as Time Force Megazord - One of the Q-Rex Megazord's forms, the Q-Rex Drill Mode, is based on the Time Force Megazord's Jet Mode. **Gosei Great Megazord as Red Dragon Thunderzord Warrior Mode - Megaforce Red's motif is the dragon, and so his first Zord. While the Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger's uses a dragon as a secondary Zord, and both form the main body of their respective Megazords - the Gosei Great and Thunder Megazord respectively. **Dino Charge Megazord as Thundersaurus Megazord - The Tyrannozord's drill-like tail is used as the left arm of the Thundersaurus Megazord. This is due to the fact that the Triceratops Chargezord being the left arm of the Dino Charge Megazord equipped with a drill. **Dino Charge Megazord as PaleoMax Megazord - The second Paleozord car resemble a Tyrannosaurus rex, referring to the Red Dino Charge Ranger, while the third Paleozord car resemble a Triceratops, referring to the Pink Dino Charge Ranger. **Legendary Megazord as Pegasus Megazord - The Isis Megazord's body (equipped with Shark and Tiger Wildzords and armed with Elephant Wildzord in Sword and Shield formation) mounts itself into the Red Lion Wildzord as if it was riding on it. This also provides an obvious reference to the Legendary Wild Force Megazord formation, when the Legendary Megazord itself mounts into Red Lion. **Legendary Megazord as DriveMax Megazord - Both are Megazords from an anniversary series. NDVD_400.jpg|New Ranger Powers Episode 24 - Megaranger.jpg|Space Rangers Episode 24 - Hurricaneger.jpg|Wind, Thunder Rangers, and Green Samurai Ranger KSG_Go-on_Wings_Change.jpg|Ranger Operator Series Gold and Ranger Operator Series Silver Zskyoryuger.jpg|Dino Charge Rangers TSG vs. KSG - Mecha Gokai Change.jpg|Megazords (from left to right: Dino Megazord, Wild Force Megazord, Jungle Pride Megazord, DriveMax Megazord, Titan Megazord) AbarenOh in Great Dinosaur Battle.png|Thundersaurus Megazord Gobusgokairyuseioh.jpg|Red Dragon Thunderzord (Warrior Mode) Gokai-Change GaoKentaurus.PNG|Pegasus Megazord Prns-zd-samuraistarmegazord.jpg|Samurai Star Megazord Megazord Mode Red.jpg|Time Force Megazord Mode Red PaleoMaxMegazord01.PNG|PaleoMax Megazord Dino Chargers Part 1 *Red Dino Charge Ranger - Tyrannosaurus + Tyrannosaurus (Armed On), In Space (Galaxy Glider), Tyrannosaurus (Dinozord Mode) *Black Dino Charge Ranger - Parasaurolophus + Parasaurolophus (Armed On), S.P.D. (Delta Blasters) *Blue Dino Charge Ranger - Stegosaurus + Stegosaurus (Armed On), Stegosaurus (Dinozord Mode) *Green Dino Charge Ranger - Velociraptor + Velociraptor (Armed On), Ninja Storm (Ninja Glider Cycle) *Pink Dino Charge Ranger - Triceratops + Triceratops (Armed On), Lightspeed Rescue (V-Lancer), Triceratops (Dinozord Mode) *Gold Dino Charge Ranger - Wild Force (Falcon Summoner), Pteranodon + Pteranodon + Pteranodon (Final Strike) Part 2 *Red Dino Charge Ranger - Mighty Morphin' (Dragon Shield and Dragon Dagger), Dino Thunder (Z-Rex Blaster), Tyrannosaurus (Dinozord Mode) *Black Dino Charge Ranger - Lost Galaxy (Transdagger > Transblaster) *Blue Dino Charge Ranger - Jungle Fury (Tiger Animal Spirit), Stegosaurus (Dinozord Mode) *Green Dino Charge Ranger - Time Force, Samurai (Fire Smasher) *Pink Dino Charge Ranger - RPM (Rail Blaster), Triceratops (Dinozord Mode) *Gold Dino Charge Ranger - RPM (SkyShift Blazer, x2), Pteranodon + Pteranodon + Pteranodon (Final Strike), Pteranodon (Dinozord Mode), Notes *The RPM Ranger Battery is used twice. When used other than a Sixth Ranger, it gives them a Rail Blaster; when the Gold Dino Charge Ranger uses it, granting him two Cloud Hatchets and Sky Morphers at the same time, in a similar way in Orion's case when he transforms into a RPM Gold/Silver hybrid. *After Dino Charge Red activates the Dino Thunder Battery, it granted him the Z-Rex Blaster. Therefore, has Black and Green to assist him with the weapon. Notes *This teamup is loosely based on Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: The Movie and Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters: Great Dinosaur Battle! Farewell, Eternal Friends. Concerning Go-Busters not adapted to a Power Rangers series, their suits are used as another set of new set of Legendary Powers, as well as Legendary Modes for some Megazords; with the Dino Charge Rangers would team up with the Mega Rangers. *This is the first team up special involving the Mega Rangers since Legendary Battle. *In the Megazord Legendary Modes, some of the Super Sentai-exclusive Giant Robos in Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger are changed into that from the Power Rangers exclusive Megazords, while the non-Go-Busters (the Megazords in the Dino Charge series) Megazords can use the Legendary Megazord Modes on their own. **The Gosei Great Megazord instead uses the Jungle Pride Megazord and Red Dragon Thunderzord Warrior Mode as its Legendary Mode in place of the footage where Go-Buster Ace changes into GekiTohja, Flash King, and RyuseiOh. **In the absence of Go-Buster Lioh from the footage, the Dino Charge Megazord instead transforms into the Wild Force Megazord and the Legendary Megazord transforms into the Pegasus Megazord to replace Go-Buster Lioh's Gokai Changes to GaoKing and GaoKentaurus from the movie. ***In addition to the Wild Force Megazord Legendary Mode, the Dino Charge Megazord also transforms into the Thundersaurus Megazord, the second Megazord of another dinosaur-motif season; as well as the PaleoMax Megazord, controlled by the Ranger Operators. **The Q-Rex Megazord still transforms into the Dino Megazord, in which we saw from the source footage GoZyuJin changing into Daizyujin. As the Q-Rex Megazord uses two of the three Ranger powers to transform - Mighty Morphin and Time Force, the Q-Rex Megazord gains another Legendary Mode, the Time Force Megazord. **Ivan's Megazord's Legendary Modes are the Titan Megazord and Samurai Star Megazord as an addition. This is to replace Buster Hercules' Gokai Change to MagiKing. **The Legendary Megazord transforms into the DriveMax Megazord as a Megazord Legendary Mode. It retains from the source footage from which GokaiOh was DaiBouken that time. Also, the Legendary Megazord transforms into the Pegasus Megazord, in place of the Go-Buster Lioh changing into GaoKentaurus. *This marks the debut of the Legendary Ranger Batteries, which depicts Historic Red Rangers from Mighty Morphin to Super Megaforce. *After Riley had his Dino Charge Saber transformed into a Fire Smasher through the Samurai Ranger Battery, Jake gives him the Double Disc, which is the same Disc that was given by Jayden during the Super Megaforce episode Samurai Surprise. **On that note, Ryan was able to duplicate another Fire Smasher, just like what Jayden did in the final episode of Super Samurai. Unlike in Samurai Surprise, Troy does not create a copy of the Fire Smasher and instead slashes Matacore directly with it. However, Noah was able to replicate a Spin Sword with the Double Disc. See Also Category:Episode Category:Bonus Episode Category:Crossovers Category:Power Rangers Dino Charge Category:Power Rangers Super Megaforce (Fanon Version) Category:Dino Charge Category:Super Megaforce